


envy

by fumate



Series: keluarga, tetangga, dan segala yang ada di tengahnya [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Adorable Patrick, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Lame Pete Wentz, M/M, Someone stop me, crossposted here bcs y not im a garbage generator anyway, do i rly need to tag that, i mean patrick is adorable since his birth, sappy romance, yes he is very lame
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: pete tidak sengaja mengintip tetangga ketika sedang mencuci mobil.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belindarimbi13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/gifts).



>   * Saya, dalam cara apapun, tidak memiliki Fall Out Boy dan juga My Chemical Romance, yang berarti saya juga tidak menarik keuntungan komersial apa-apa dari eksistensi  ~~runtah berjenis~~ fanfiksi ini. Kalau saya punya mereka MCR ga akan bubar dan peterick sudah lama  ~~~~ ~~canon~~ jadian
>   * they are all married here k so it's kind of surreal bcs everyone is gay. i'm sorry.
>   * dON'T GOOGLE YOURSELF BOYS
>   * this fandom is a literal hell why did i send myself here in the first place i can't get out now gdi 
>   * untuk mbi, sesama pejuang bandom yang menderita di dataran mega kering ini.
> 


Suatu hari, Pete yang sedang mencuci mobil tidak sengaja melihat tetangga sebelah rumahnya, Gerard dan Frank, sedang berduaan asyik mengurusi halaman rumah. Pete tidak berniat mengintip, sungguh, tapi kan mau bagaimana lagi————tembok pembatas rumahnya dengan rumah Gerard tidak tinggi. Kasarnya, apa yang dia lakukan di sini juga terlihat untuk keluarga Gerard.

Frank tampak mencerabuti rumput liar di pekarangan sementara Gerard menyirami kebun mininya. Keduanya terlibat percakapan yang tidak bisa Pete dengar dengan jelas, tapi ada kata 'liburan' dan 'jalan-jalan' dan 'anak-anak' yang terucap, Pete yakin. Dia jadi iri ketika Gerard melempar tawa renyah pada Frank, berharap bisa mengalaminya juga. Andai saja Patrick mau.

"Pete?"

Dan tentu saja objek lamunannya harus hadir menginterupsi. Kerja bagus, semesta. Pete akan menulis lagu konyol tentangmu lain kali.

"Ya, Trick?"

"Kau sedang apa?" Patrick menghampiri, keningnya berkerut. "Celana pendekmu basah begitu kena air."

Pete terlalu hanyut dalam pikirannya sampai tidak sadar spons pembersih yang ia pegang meneteskan air, turun merembesi celananya, mengalir santai. Oh, ya, berkah lainnya di hari ini. Keren.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Pete sekenanya, lalu lanjut membilas kap mobil. Patrick memicingkan mata.

"Bohong," kata Patrick tajam, lalu melirik sekitar mencari-cari bukti dan, yah, dia mendapatkannya. Alisnya terangkat melihat tetangganya di sebelah sebelum sesuatu tersambung di otaknya———yang, omong-omong, membuatnya menghela napas. "Pete, kan sudah kubilang jangan suka mengintipi tetangga."

"Aku tidak mengintip," sanggah Pete. Patrick menatapnya datar. "Tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Yeah. Tidak bermaksud artinya kau melakukannya kan?" bola mata Patrick berotasi, Pete menggumam di bawah napas.

"Maaf deh."

"Memang kenapa sih kau suka sekali mengintipi Frank dan keluarganya? Kau naksir sama Gerard?"

"Bukan lah," sela Pete cepat. "Aku... aku cuma iri."

Sebelah alis terangkat, kebingungan namun skeptis. "Iri?"

"Ya habis, mereka manis sekali. Aku kan juga ingin seperti itu, Trick! Kau kugombali reaksinya malah begitu terus. Siapa yang tidak malas, coba."

Patrick hampir menyemburkan sebuah _kau, Pete_ , kalau tidak ingat suaminya ini gampang ngambek. Tapi dia juga tidak mau disalahkan. "Ya kamu juga gombalnya tidak mutu gitu, aku harus bagaimana memang? Nulis lirik saja, lancar, giliran gombal sudah seperti abg labil. Cermin, Pete. Lihatlah cermin sekali-sekali."

Pete manyun. Tuh, kan.

"Sudah, jangan ngintip mereka lagi. Cepat bilas mobilmu. Aku sudah masakkan air panas," ujar Patrick, berbalik badan namun berhenti sesaat. "Kalau mau mandi bareng, kutunggu sepuluh menit."

Patrick lantas tergesa memasuki rumahnya, meninggalkan Pete yang terbengong berusaha mencerna perkataan barusan.

(pete menyelesaikan tugasnya lebih cepat dari apapun, senyumnya seperti orang kesetanan.)

**Author's Note:**

> there is a chance I'd turn this thing into a series
> 
> what  
> don't look at me like that it's not my fault that I am a trashlord walking gumball


End file.
